The Biostatistics Core for the Baylor College of Medicine's Lymphoma SPORE will provide comprehensive and centralized support that integrates the biostatistical activities of the research projects in this SPORE program. The specific aims of this core are to: 1. coordinate and manage the statistical activities of the SPOREto ensure that investigators have ready access to biostatistical consultation; 2. provide biostatistical expertise in study planning and conduct of clinical trials and preclinical validation experiments; 3. coordinate data management activities in close collaborationwith the Clinical Core; and 4. provide comprehensive support for data analysis including safety/toxicity monitoring, interim reviews of data, final analysis, and reporting. This Lymphoma SPORE application proposes iterative laboratory-clinical studies which entails scientific and statistical input for the ensuing animal experiments and clinical trials. The Biostatistics Core personnel will incorporate sound experimental principles in study planning and development, implement a coordinated data management system, and facilitate provision of timely and high-quality statistical analysis and data interpretation. The Biostatistics Core of this SPORE application will draw support from existing members of Baylor Cancer Center's Biostatistics Shared Resource who are highly experienced and have established collaborations with the research members of this SPORE. Ultimately, the SPORE investigators in this application will benefit from the infrastructure of the Biostatistics Core to ensure the implementation of innovative and high-quality translational studies.